Avatar: Blaze of Revenge
by Cytrismo
Summary: A story of fire. Zane has lost his familly to a natural desaster, but soon he descovers it wasn't so natural. Join him on his quest for revenge!
1. Prologue

The four elements: Water, Earth, Fire and Air. For centuries men have studied them trying to uncover their secrets. Many years past from when this research began when 4 sages discovered the truth about the elements. And with this knowledge the elements could be bent to their will. They called upon themselves the name of "Elemental Benders".

Each bender had control of one of the elements each, the one that reflected each of their personalities. But men they were, and their differences caused them to grow apart, each growing more powerful with their element. So powerful in fact, that each began to think they were the most powerful being in the world.

It was because of this that Gantu, the earth bender, decided to attack Kuzo, the fire bender. This caused Kuzo's anger to erupt, thus increasing his power but it caused him to lose control.. With no self control and the rage as intense as the sun, he and Gantu fought. Their battle raged, neither falling to the other.

In an attempt to stop this madness the air bender Roya and the water bender Malin used a powerful bending move, one of air and one of water. The combined energies of all the sages reacted with such violence that it produced an enormous shockwave, blasting them miles in all different directions. Malin was sent north, Gantu west, Kuzo to the East and Roya south.

Though they physically survived, their memories did not. And they were forced to live normal lives among the people. Slowly they noticed their bending powers. But they never recovered them to the level they had previously. Generations of children followed and their gifts were passed down. Entire nations emerged from their offspring covering the earth in benders.


	2. Chapter 1: New Beginings

In the days of our story, the four nations live side by side in glorious harmony: the earth kingdom, the fire nation, the two water tribes and the air nomads. The fire nation is where our story will begin, on a small volcanic island called Pyre.

Zane, a young fire bender, had just turned 12 when his entire family had been wiped out. A landslide had devastated the wedding chapel they had been in. It was Zane's older sister Menoka who was getting married to a nice non-bender called Suko. Now living with an old fire bender named Tao, he is training to be a powerful fire bender. Tao was once an admiral for the fire nation army, in charge of an elite squad of powerful fire benders nicknamed "The Shadow's Flames" named so for their stealthy methods and their deadly reputation.

"NO! Strength in fire bending comes from the breath, not the muscles. Allow the energy in your breath to flow through you and out through your fist, in the form of fire" said Master Tao fiercely.

"Sorry Master" said Zane in a respectful tone.

"How are you suppose to become a master fire bender if you cannot even remember your basics?, DO IT AGAIN!"

"Yes Master" mutters Zane as he commenced repeating the seemingly endless training. He took a stance, legs shoulder width apart, toes out slightly, his left arm out straight, palm open and facing up. His right arm resting at his side "L" shaped with his fist palm up. He inhaled slowly and deeply and then with quick flowing motion and fast exhalation, punched forward whilst twisting his right fist palm down, simultaneously closing his left fist and pulling it back to rest as the right previously had. From his fist a flame erupted into existence, propelling itself out roughly 4 feet. The flame only lasted a few seconds but nevertheless it was an impressive sight, if you have never seen fire bending that is.

"Better, at least you got fire this time." Tao said whilst rising from his lotus position.

"But it should be more of a fire_ ball_ than a burst of flame. Like this..." and he did the move but with masterful precision. A fireball about a foot in diameter burst from his fist and struck a nearby tree, which caught fire instantly as the fireball burst spreading the flames across its trunk.

"But you should probably aim first!" he said smiling. "OK that will be enough training for today, do you want some tee?" he asked whilst putting out the fire with a wave of his hand.

"No thank you, I'm gonna go for a walk in the forest, should be back by 10"

"OK behave yourself, and try not to be too late you hear?"

"Yes Master, I'll be good" Zane said as he turned and began walking towards the forest that surrounded their small home.

It was a warm evening but it somehow seemed cool to Zane as he passed the huge pine trees, whose needles were littering the floor of the forest, cushioning every step he made. Wild flowers flourished in the pockets of light that spotted the ground. Up in the trees you could hear the endless yet harmonious chatter of the birds. A wild hare hopped onto the path ahead of Zane, and then scurried of as it noticed him. Zane was content. This was his favourite time of year and his favourite place.

He came to a clearing that he knew well. It was the place that his family had been buried. There were no gravestones though; Tao decided that it would be better to plant a rare and beautiful tree called the Fire Cletha. Zane looked at the tree thinking of his parents, wondering how a landslide could just happen. Earth benders maybe but if so, who? And equally as important, why?

"I hope ye know your thinkin' out loud" said a rough voice somewhere behind him. Zane turned with a start, to find himself facing a gruff looking man

"Who are you? And where did you come from?" questioned Zane with a hostile tone.

"Me name be Kairo an' I was ere well before ye wer'" came the sharp reply.

"Then why didn't I see you? Are you a bender?"

"I wer in thon tree" he replied pointing at a nearby pine tree "And yea I be a water bender, wat about ye? Are ye a bender?"

"Yes I'm a fire bender, my name is Zane and I'm in training with Master Tao"

Kairo was wearing a long tattered cloak of indefinable colour. He was tall, hunched and smelt of alcohol. His raggedy beard was coated with dirt and some leftover food. He gave the impression that he had not bathed in quite a while, but his dark complexion suggested he lived in or near the fire nation as this was a hot region.

"Where are you from, I don't recognise you." He asked.

"Ye ask allot o' questions. I wer born in the North Pole at the northern water tribe, but me family moved 'ere when I wer but a lad" he said gruffly.

"Ye said ye were a fire bender, let's see some then eh?"

"Oh, yea I'm not very good..."

"Master Tao? I hear he wer wan o' the best in the army, I'm sure any o' his pupils would be wile good eh?" Kairo said with a slight hint of encouragement in his voice. "Gwan boy, give us a blast a' least"

"Well..." Zane said reluctantly "OK, but just one blast, no more" he said while he got into his stance. Quickly he went over what he had been taught in his head, noting that breath was ke y. He performed the actions and a fireball erupted into existence, flying a good 6 feet from his fist before hitting the ground and bursting. The flames quickly burnt out, leaving patches of scorched earth in its wake.

"Tha' wer very impressive son, I can tell ye, I weren't expectin' tha'. I thought ye wer just gonna shoot a wee flame, like a can'le" exclaimed Kairo. Zane smiled.

"That's the first time I've done that right, let me try again, I think I can do an even bigger one." He said excitedly as he regained his stance.

"This one will be even bigger!" he said inhaling afterwards. The suddenly he let fly an enormous blue fireball! It flew across Kairo's field of vision, and straight into a large pile of leaves. Zane stood shocked as his blue fire began to consume the pile, spreading to the nearest tree. Black putrid smoke bellowed into the sky as birds fled the now raging inferno of blue flame, squawking as they went.

Almost immediately Kairo sprung into action, he waved his arms in a wild yet flowing fashion. The few puddles around them that remained from last month's storm began to fly into the air. More water seemed to emerge from the trees around him, all heading toward the blaze. To Kairo's surprise the flames were so hot that the water evaporated as far as 3 feet away from the flames. He then realised that things were out of his control. He dashed and grabbed Zane by the waist, throwing him over his shoulder before sprinting towards Master Tao's Home.


End file.
